White Face
|-|White Face= |-|Berserk= Summary White Face is the main antagonist of the Horror indie game Imscared. Its backstory is left unknown for most of the game, but it is hinted to be an entity that has been turned into data. It stalks the player through the game, giving them various fright. While it is quite frightening, White Face doesn't seem to have any hostile intent towards The Player, simply wanting to play tag with them. However, White Face is incredibly scared of death and often begs the Player to not kill them. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 3-A to at least 2-C | 11-A ''' '''Name: White Face, HER, Ivan Zanotti Origin: Imscared Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Entity turned into Data, Phantom of Deception, Ethereal Being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Telekinesis, Light Manipulation (Can summon light at will), Teleportation (Itself and others, even locations), Reality Warping and Resistance to it, Time Manipulation and Resistance to it (Reset the whole Gameworld and is unaffected by time changes. Likely can reverse and fast forward time at will, as the player can do the same), Spatial Manipulation (Can create infinitely looping doors), Non-Corporeality (Exists only as data, can't be touched even by data beings. Even then, the file that should contain its data is empty, making him impossible to delete even to beings who can manipulate data. It seems to exist as a "void", capable of existing even after the entire game world was deleted), Invisibility (Is invisible more often than not, only willingly showing itself from time to time), Likely Omnipresence, Darkness Manipulation (Surrounds whole areas with constant darkness), Information Manipulation and Resistance to it (Can change the game's data files, which can cause the complete erasure of beings, or change their properties), Matter Manipulation (Can create objects out of thin air, renders some Intangible etc.), BFR (Can warp people to its own room), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Arguably the whole Gameworld is its "Pocket Reality", as it can shape it at will), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Shapeshifting, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5, and 8. Depends on its heart), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Was completely unaffected by The Player attempting to delete them, and could come back from the game world being deleted alongside their file), Resistance to Existence Erasure (The Player couldn't erase White Face at all at first, even if the entire game world was erased), Size Manipulation (Occasionally appears as a giant version of itself), Time Paradox Immunity (Unaffected by the game world's reset and time changes), Power Nullification (Can prevent an opponent from acting, be it simply moving physically or using powers such as time manipulation, even if such attacks do not require movements), Gravity Manipulation (Made a corpse fall upside down, blood included), Duplication (Often creates duplicates of itself), Data Manipulation and Resistance to it | Information Manipulation Attack Potency: Likely Universe level (Can manipulate the whole game world, which seems to possess multiples "Realities". Word of God states that White Face can even create multiple worlds, which seems to refer to full universes as shown in the Italian version of said text.) to at least Multi-Universe level (It exists all over the game's time and space, as shown by the fact that its present no matter how time is reset. It also destroys the game world's time in the original game) | Plane level (Exists as a being made out of data) Speed: Unknown, likely Omnipresent (Doesn't have a fixed form and appears instead more as several events happening over the world. Likely present through all of space-time) | Speed of Light (Can travel through the internet at such speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Likely Universe level to at least Multi-Universe level (More durable than HER) | Plane level. Its nature as pure data makes it almost impossible to kill under normal circumstances. Stamina: Limitless Range: Multi-Universal (Can create and manipulate multiple universes, and can easily travel from one to another) Standard Equipment: Gun (Bullets fired by this gun can hit non-corporeal beings and is omnidirectional rather than firing in a straight line like any gun) Intelligence: Above Average. It can create a whole game via manipulating its data easily and creates multiple traps. It's also capable of tricking enemies by pretending to be another being for extended periods of time. Apparently knows two languages perfectly. Weaknesses: Can get angry/scared easily. When it gets too scared, it won't be able to hide its "Heart", which can be destroyed, killing it. It should be noted that its heart was only able to be destroyed with Information Manipulation however and was immune to physical damage. Feats: *Seemingly created/manipulated the whole game world, which likely contains multiple universes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Information Manipulation: '''Can interact with the game world's information and coding. With this, it can erase objects from reality, deplete ammo, or prevent actions (like running) from the enemy. *'Data Being: White Face exists only as data, bytes. Beings inside the game world normally can't perceive, interact with or attack data. However, White Face doesn't have "regular" data, as its file is empty, and deleting it does not affect it in any way. It also capable of living out even with the whole game world deleted alongside itself. So even to beings capable of interacting with data, White Face practically doesn't exist. '''Key: In-Game | Real World Gallery Spooky.gif GOODBYE.png Others Notable Victories: Sailor Cosmos (Sailor Moon) Sailor Cosmos' Profile (Speed equalized and both were at their strongest) Giratina (Pokémon) Giratina's Profile (Both were 2-C, and speed was equalized) Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club!) Monika's Profile (Both 2-C, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Akron (Epic Battle Fantasy) (Akron's profile) (3-A versions used and speed equalized) Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Information Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Shapeshifters Category:Imscared Category:Horror Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gun Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Hax Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Data Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Light Users Category:Tricksters Category:Yandere Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Tier 11 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2